


People we loose and people we find.

by svevijah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barton family is super big and including, Barton kids are very much aged up, Laura is still very much important, Lila Barton is the best Barton, Lila is Clint and Natasha's kid, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Very much AU, no beta we die like men, they got so many issues tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: Three times in which Lila Barton almost looses someone from her family, and one in which she actually does - also known as some of the major events happened to the Avengers seen through the eyes of Barton's offspring.





	People we loose and people we find.

Despite her young age, Lila Barton has always known her family was pretty much special and different from her friends’, and not only because it was composed mostly of people who weren’t really blood related to her, but because they all worked together to prevent bad guys from hurting people all around the world.  
Given this very important detail, despite having to keep it secret from everyone, Lila also knew how easily she could have lost them, and that was something that stayed attached to her mind for a long while.

The first time it happened, Lila realised how her dad was her number one hero, but also a very fragile human being. She was eight years old when Mrs. Smith, her favourite teacher ever, gently approached her with a somehow sad smile on her face. Lila looked back in confusion, only to hear the woman say that her granddad had come to pick her up sooner.  
Auburn hair falling down her face as she was putting books and colors into her backpack, Lila couldn’t help but smile because having grandpa Nick pick her up sooner usually meant getting McDonald’s and gelato as well. She greeted her friends with a wave of her hand and exited the class with a big smile on her face. Grandpa Nick was standing right next the building door, looking very agitated as he rushed Lila to give him her backpack and go outside.  
During the car ride, he didn’t stop along their usual places, and this made Lila very sad and confused. “Grandpa Nick, aren’t we getting gelato today?” she asked picking at one of her braids.  
Nick Fury looked like a man one should be afraid of. Most times, he could even act like one. Yet, as he looked at his grandkid from the rearview mirror, his heart cleanched into a fist for a second. “Not today sweetheart.2 he said in a stoic tone. “But. I’ve got something you might like better than that.”  
At first, Lila squinted her eyes at him, curiousity filling every inch of her small body. Then she relaxed, despite her hands were picking one on the other. “What is it?”  
Nick sighed, faking an annoyed expression, which caused Lila to roll her eyes in a manner that was very similar to her mother’s. As the car stopped next to Clint’s apartament building in Brooklyn, Lila let out an high pitched sound that could have probably broken every window near her.  
She rushed upstairs, yelling “hello” to any person she met on the way up. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked, and aunt Maria opened. She looked very distracted and absent minded, yet Lila didn’t give it much importance as she hugged the woman as tight as she could. Not long after grandpa Nick arrived as well, throwing Lila’s backpack in a corner and causing her to be a bit mad about it.  
Aunt Maria made her sit on the couch and gave her a chocolate chip cookie – her favourites – then sighed a little and brushed a strand of hair away from Lila’s face. “Honey, as promised, we got mom and dad back home” she stated with a small smile “but your dad feels a bit sick. Before you go to him to say hi, remember to keep your voice low. Also, he probably needs one of your hugs.” she finished and then gestured to Lila to go to her parents’ bedroom.  
Lila got up and ran to the door, gently opening it. Inside the room, Clint was laying under a pile of covers, and Natasha was sitting on the armchair, a big smile on her face. “Hey Clint, who came to see you!”  
Lila went to her mom and gave her a hug. Natasha brushed her hair gently and hugged her tight. Once the readheaded pulled away, Lila jumped on the bed and hugged her dad as well. Clint tried to look as ok as he could, but Lila noticed something was clearly off with him. He asked her how the school day had been, and if anything weird had approached the building. She shook her head and he looked relieved.  
They spent the evening watching disney movies and eating shawarma leftovers. Lila never fully understood what happened that day, why her mom and dad looked tired or why uncle Phil wasn’t there, yet she never completely removed the imagine of her dad’s eyes glowing of a bright blue every now and then.

The second time, she was eleven and her mom and dad decided she had to go to uncle Barney and aunt Laura’s house for a while. As always nobody would tell her the full story about what was going on, but she was big enough to watch the news on tv, and lately everybody was mad at Tony Stark.  
Lila never met him, but both mom and dad would say that he was a hot head whose good heart always puts him in bad situations. In a certain sense, he didn’t seem as much different from her parents in Lila’s eyes.  
Aunt Laura was a very cool woman, so Lila wasn’t actually this mad at her parents for dropping her in Iowa. Plus she had lots of cows and chickens, and a big field too, so maybe she could have brought Lucky as well, with a lot of pouting and a couple of tears.  
Laura and Barney had two kids – Lila’s cousins that she doesn’t see much – named Cooper and Nathaniel. Cooper was thirteen and always grumpy, while Nathaniel, which Lila’s mom would secretly call her traitor nephew for being aboy instead of a girl, was five and didn’t do much apart from playing with action figures and being hungry.  
Despite that, Lila would try to geta long somehow with them, reading books to Nathaniel and building stuff with Legos when Cooper was in the mood to be social. He would never talk much to her, yet she could feel that they were creating some kind of bond thanks to their inclination towards creativity and thinkering.  
One day they even decided that when they’d get older, Cooper will be an architect and draw the best superhero compound ever, and Lila will be the engineer behind every cool machine they could dispose of. Despite this, the thing Cooper and Lila mostly had in common – and would have brought them to be closer and closer and be each other shoulder to cry on in future – was that they both were children of men who had no idea how to be dads, because they were damaged even before being heroes.  
Months passed, and Lila was beggining to feel quite adjusted to her life in Iowa, with her uncle and aunt, cousins, new friends, her dog and her new room. She almost felt happy for that change, if not for the fact that she was kind of missing her parents a lot.  
On a sunny Saturday, the Avengers eventually dropped by at the farmhouse – much to everyone surprise. By that time, Lila was sure that her dad had been a bit off, yet her mom has never showed once to be able to loose herself. The first time Lila saw that even her mom is only human, Natasha was standing between the couch and a coffee table and didn’t even seem to notice her daughter until she spoke.  
“Mom?” Lila let out in a breath, while her dad was busy explaining what was going to his team. Aunt Laura seemed a bit confused, yet she manajed to handle the situation like a real pro. When Natasha’s gaze finally noticed Lila, her eyes opened wide, and so did her arms. Lila cuddled next to her chest while the redhead stroked her hair, and her cheeks, all this while asking lots of questions about her new school and trivial stuff, just so that she could hear her daughter’s voice for a while.  
“…and that punk over there is our kid. We made her come here after we knew about the Ultron situation. None of these people are on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s records and I’d like it to be kept this way, so I’m counting on you not spilling the beans about this place.”  
Hearing Clint’s words from the kitchen, Natasha closed her eyes for a second, then let Lila pull out of their hug. “Come say hi to the guys, honey, before your dad will start to talk about that time in Budapest.”  
Lila furrowed her brows lightly. “What happened in Budapest?”  
Natasha let out a laugh and patted her daughter on the shoulder. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”  
When Lila and Natasha entered the room, the team fell silent, staring for a while at how the kid looked like a tiny Natasha but with Clint’s gray eyes.  
“So... is she… a small agent or something?” Tony asked, breaking the silence.  
“She’s a child, Tony.” Natasha replied sternly, hands cleanched into a fis, probably because of unpleasant memories.  
“I’m gonna show you the rooms you’ll stay in” Laura said, a big smile on her face. “Hope you won’t mind sharing them, tho.”  
As silence fell back, Laura nodded a little and walked upstairs, gesturing the others to follow her. Natasha, Clint and Lila stayed downstairs.  
“You didn’t call us this week, young lady.” Clint said half joking.  
“Well, you didn’t call me either.” Lila pointed out, arms crossed and a frown on her face.  
“Fair enough.”  
“Don’t ever do that, I was worried about you.”  
Natasha sighed. “We were worried about you as well, honey. We met these two guys on the way… they might be a little lost and need our help to understand some things.”  
Lila squinted her eyes at her parents, arms crossed even tighter than before. “So, is this the new code to say that you’re going to bring other strays in?”  
Clint and Natasha looked at each other smiling.

The third time she was twelve and Tony Stark – her idol since the day he let her watch as he fixed a tractor at the farmhouse – actually was a flawed human being and almost made her dad and mom get a break from each other.  
It all started during Christmas, when her mom and dad were talking in the kitchen with aunt Laura and uncle Barney. Judging by the tone in their voices, none of them seemed happy to have that conversation. That night, Lila and Cooper silently went downstairs hoping neither Wanda or Pietro noticed, being too busy to woo Nathaniel around the room.  
“We begin by saying who we are as heroes, or vigilantes, or whatever, and we’ll end up having to say about farmhouse as well. It’s too risky, I won’t sign.”  
“Charles, Tony said the farmhouse is safe, nobody will know about it.” Natasha stated quietly.  
“Do you think Tony will keep his word? What if he sells us? Would you like to have your kid in danger Nat?” Laura asked taking a seat, head rested on her hands. Natasha stayed silent.  
“Nat, I really want to trust Tony on this, but I don’t know.”  
Cooper and Lila, still sitting on the stairs, looked at each other with identical puzzled expressions on their faces. Lila, moved her gaze somewhere around the room. Why didn’t they trust Iron Man? She would trust him if she was in their shoes, because he’s a genius.  
“Guys, I’m going to sign. And I think the twins will as well after what happened in Sokovia.”  
Clint’s voices raised a little. “Are you going to bring the twins in this as well? They’re just kids, they have no idea what the hell is going on. They were just suddenly thrown there!” he said vaguely gesturing. “Pietro is still recovering, leave him out if this mess.”  
“Clint, they’ll be safer with Tony. The compound has everything they need to keep in check their powers and –“  
“Nat, Pietro can’t even walk yet, what is he supposed to keep in check?” Clint stated a little bit louder, causing Wanda to rush downstairs and find the kids right behind the kitchen door.  
“What’s going on?” she asked, fingers picking at ther sleeves of her shirt. Clint and Natasha softened, Laura sighed and Barney shook his head, a new pot o coffee already brewing.  
“You’d better take a sit kid, it’s gonna be a wild ride tonight. You probably already know, tho.”  
Wanda stared back at the oldest Barton and then too a seat next to Clint. “Tony stark made our lives a living hell. Pietro and I are getting past that, but it doesn’t mean we’ll do whatever he wants.” She stated harshly. “Clint. You saved our lives. Literally. You gave us a home and people to call family. Whatever side you’ll choose, we are with you.” she finished, taking a sip of coffee from her mug. “You’ve got two little agents over there by the way.”  
That night Lila understood that her parents were not the only ones getting lost every now and then. And as she watched her mom leave the farmhouse – and later on her dad being arrested, she recognized that her childhood hero was nothing than the people in her family: broken, lonely, sometimes confused, and tremendously fragile.

The fourth time, Lila is fourteen but for some reason she looks and talks like someone much older. She never came back in Brooklyn and a part of her aches about this, for she’s not really a country type of girl. She spend her days between school, ballet and books, and when she gets home she has to bare the sight of her dad being literally imprisoned in his own house, as well as his uncle. Her aunt seems so fed up with things coming in her way that Lila barely understands why she hasn’t left them already – and then she catches herself thinking she would leave right away, and she feels bad about it.  
Cooper is not so grumpy anymore, but now he’s sixteen and suddenly he doesn’t care that much to stay home with her. Nathaniel is eight, the same age she was when mom and dad decided she would be better in Iowa with people who could raise her full time and were nota s fucked up as they were.  
Pietro and Wanda stay upstairs in their room all the day. They lost a bit of their glow, and despite being nineteen, Lila can’t help but notice that this thing going on… this war, is draining them just as much as the others – maybe even more. There are nights in which Lila can’t sleep, and her first thought is to rush to Wanda and ask her to do the magic. Wanda doesn’t want to do it anymore, but she always offers her to sleep cuddled together, and Lila is ok with that, because she never had a sister and the brunette is the closest thing to a sister that she has.  
Then suddenly, one day, Wanda just leaves – headed to somewhere she doesn’t tell even to her twin – and nobody in her family questions it. Later on, she sends them postcards from places all around Europe and that’s how they know she’s ok.  
The day the snap happens, Lila is on the couch reading a book, Cooper is sitting beside her, head rested on her shoulder as he plays absent mindedly a game; Nathaniel is cuddled on the other side.  
“Lils?” he mutters and she turns her gaze on him.  
“What’s up?”  
“My belly hurts.” he says, fingers pointing where exactly he was feeling sick.  
“Would you like a cup of tea? And some biscuits, too?”  
Nathaniel nods lightly and Lila gives him a smile. “Alright, come on, let’s go to the kitchen then.”  
As Lila offers her hand to her cousin to grab, Nathaniel hops down with a jump, a suddenly he disappears in ashes. Lila’s eyes widens in terror as she tries to get Cooper’s attention. Cooper slowly removes his headphones. “What the hell are you yelling about?”  
“Nathaniel just disappeared.”  
“What do you mean disappeared? He was there just a few minutes ag–“  
As he gestures the other side of the couch, Cooper disappears as well. Trying to stay calm and focused – just as her mom taught her – Lila runs upstairs, only to find out that Pietro is no longer sitting on his wheelchair. In a certain sense, he isn’t sitting at all.  
“Dad?” she yells, but no answer comes back. “Dad?” she yells again, and this time the front door opens, and she can hear dead yell something as well. They meet halfway the hall and he seems so scared.  
“Where are the others?” he asks, and Lila can feel all his concern.  
“They’re gone dad, I don’t know where, I couldn’t…”  
Clint sighed and pulled Lila in a hug. “It’s ok sweetheart, we’ll get aunt Laura and we’re going find mom, alright?”  
Lila nods, even though her thoughts are running so fast that she hasn’t quite listened what her father i stalking about. He takes her hand and walk out the door, but before she’s even had put one foot out, she’s turned to ashes as well, leaving Clint with hìs arm swinging in the air and panic in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my comeback after years of not writing shit. I really have no idead what this thing is, but I love Lila and she's got so much potential. I was thinking about writing a longer fanfiction about her based on this au that came into my mind a couple days ago and that I like better than the original lol, but I don't know yet. Leave comments and let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
